


Movie Night

by Lady_Katana4544 (orphan_account), orphan_account



Series: Springfest [8]
Category: Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon | Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon, Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon | Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, F/F, Femslash, Fluff, Movie Night, Threesome - F/F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-26
Updated: 2019-04-26
Packaged: 2020-02-04 16:19:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18608125
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Lady_Katana4544, https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: "So movies?""Yes."





	Movie Night

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the Springfest 2019 prompt, _Sailor Moon, Haruka/Michiru/Setsuna: bad movie night - even the elegant trio need time to unwind._

"So movies?"

"Yes."

"I have no idea how you managed to find a bad movie. Or one that would somehow be worse than the first one we'd watched."

"See there was this list online that I found, and I was curious as to how bad they were."

"Really."

"Yes."

"Stop that."

As she half listened to her ladies talk about movies and half paying attention to the film that Haruka had chosen, Michiru hid her amused smirk with both hands as she peeked between her fingers at the actors on screen made another decision that would lead to the end of another person.

Michiru sighs softly before pulling her hands away from her face to squeeze their hands gently with a smile.

"It truly hasn't been that horrid yet, considered what we deal with daily anyways."

"True enough, I suppose," Setsuna responded quietly, ignoring Haruka as she threw a popcorn piece at her and Michiru. "At least Hotaru only woke up one time tonight during that one with Santa Claus and the odd rabbit."

"That was a weird one for sure," Haruka agreeing with Setsuna as she ate more popcorn before she started coughing as a woman on screen screamed.

**Author's Note:**

> The movie referenced in this fic is called, Santa and the Ice Cream Bunny, which came out in December 1972.


End file.
